8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ScatheMote
Mediawiki:pagetitle Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group on wikia. We're currently working on a project to help improve the "google rank" of our good wikis -- basically the idea is to make it more likely that somebody searching for "8-bit Theater" will pull up this wiki, and thus more visitors will stop by. I just went ahead and created a Mediawiki:Description for google that uses some common search terms; you can feel free to edit it, but it has to be 150 characters or less (including spaces) and the idea is to focus on stuff people are going to search for. I used Google AdWords to try to get a feel for what people are looking for related to 8-bit Theater. Please feel free to play around with this tool; you know the subject much better than me! Another trick we've found really helps is having keywords that people search for in Mediawiki:Pagetitle and Mediawiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. Google ranks search results based in part on what it sees first on the page, and those are the first thing it sees. You've already got some customized messages in place for those pagetitles, and I wondered if you would be open to changing them. The suggestion I have right now is "$1 - 8-bit Theater Wiki - Sarda, Black Mage, Clevinger" ($1 will simply include the pagename). I chose "8-bit Theater Wiki" because while lots of people search for 8-bit theater, not many search for Sardapedia, and that's right over in the left-hand menu stuff once they get here :). Also we try to keep the whole thing around 6 words or shorter so it doesn't get crazy when the pagename itself is long. Let me know what you think; I'm happy to work further with you to customize this, and I hope you agree that getting more visitors is a good goal :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:12, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I think getting more users is a great idea, but I'm sorry to say I simply don't agree with your or Wikia methods. People who want to edit a wiki would look for "8-bit Theater wiki", not "Sarda", "Black Mage", "Clevinger". On Google, typing in 8-Bit Theater wiki" makes us come up 3rd after Wikipedia, which is a reasonable standpoint. Additionally, making our slogan into a robotic hash of what we cover most likely will not attract users because it is not catchy in anyway, shape, or form. Advertisers use catchy slogans to collect costumers for a reason, and isn't the point of this overhall just to advertise? Additionally, it makes us seem like a robotic, "unfriendly", rule-stricken wiki, which is not a great way to attract people either. Also, I like the name of the wiki because "the Sardapedia" exists inside the comic itself, which gives a perfect opportunity to give a name that mirrors some wikis and also show what the wiki is about. I commend your efforts to improve popularity of wiki, but I must refuse this proposal. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::An interesting tidbit: if you google "warbot in accounting wiki," we're in first place, and if you google just "warbot in accounting," we're still above nuklearpower.com. 17:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Excuse me if I bring this up again... User talk:96.255.185.128 lol that is me forgot to login. Batboy267 04:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Little heads up... You apostrophe-sized "Free Comic Book Day" in the Monaco sidebar edit (by accident I hope). I'd correct it myself, but since you're the only active bureaucrat... ChocolancerCL-528 03:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'm watching youMooseramuel 04:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Site Notice I've noticed a spelling mistake on the SiteNotice. You've written "Want to help out? Check out the Manual of Style and this tutorial of the comic script fuction!" Jeppo (Talk) 12:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Another spelling mistake is that on the opening page it should say "Being the wizards who did it since..." Grr... Will you quit beating me to such things!? First the Demon Wall and now this! Jeppo Talk 17:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :It's probably because Photoshop allows me to crop images in about 45 seconds. At least this time you didn't write a whole article. :/ [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::It usually takes about that time to crop in Paint too. I must be getting slow in my old age. Jeppo Talk 18:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Eh...don't say that. Always blame the computer. ChocolancerCL-528 23:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::If you have some flavor of Microsoft Office, try using Microsoft Office Picture Manager. It cuts the process down to a few seconds. 00:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki-break Wow, how can you leave the wiki for that long? I can only do forced wiki-breaks. Like when I'm on holiday. And these holidays are always placed at times where I'm not stressed, so it doesn't do much. 12:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is more of a forced holiday. I'm going away to support my grandmother with full back surgery, so it's not a wikibreak per say, just I'll be editing quite a lot less. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::May I wish your grandmother a speedy recovery. Jeppo Talk 23:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Maintenance templates You know, I was thinking of re-colouring the maintenance templates and making it so that it accomodates the different series we're hosting right now. By that I mean making certain templates with quotes or images from Atomic Robo, Warbot, or HIKYM. Heck, I might even makes new userboxes from the series...provided I'll have to scan snippets from my trades, or the previews online...What do you think? ChocolancerCL-528 15:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Some of the templates (like ) have odd quotes and names. I'd suggest keeping the test templates the way that they are (just because they mirror the FFWiki ones ^.^), but go wild with the templates. Oh, and it's fine to do the userboxes. In fact, I was thinking about doing something similar (and add more 8-Bit Theater ones). [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi ScatheMote. Sardapedia is in excellent shape. There are just two minor things. One is could you please make the font on your sitenotice smaller? The idea with a 2 line limit is to have it push the main page down no more than the width of two lines -- that big font is taking up way more than that, pushing the page content way down. The second, as you mentioned, is the use of the welcome tool. While we appreciate wanting to personalize each welcome, the idea is to welcome people instantly so that they see the message (usually) before they leave the site; waiting for an admin to notice and leave a message can take a few hours or longer, even on wikis with dedicated admins. When the tool was put in place the results in terms of increased number of anonymous editors who created accounts and made more edits, even on wikis where the admins were very good about welcomes, were quite remarkable. You can customize the message shown, and you are welcome to go back and add to the automatic message, but in terms of building an editor base it is actually in your interest to turn on the tool. Which is why it's a spotlight criteria (to help keep new visitors on the site) and also why we do need it turned on to give you guys a spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 01:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. That's great that you turned on the welcomes and made the sitenotice smaller! It's not necessary to turn on the welcome user pages. Unfortunately I don't know of any way to keep the Wikia edits out of recent changes. I asked a few people and they thought it couldn't be done. If you feel strongly about it, you could ask at ; that way the people who develop tools for the wikis will know that there is user interest in being able to do that. Meanwhile, I've added your wiki to the list for a spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 23:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there. Wendy let me know that you were looking for a way to hide User:Wikia from Recent Changes. I just changed the user rights so that it behaves as a bot. Bots don't show up in Recent Changes by default, so they should be hidden to you unless at some point you set in your preferences to always show bots. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions :) —Scott (talk) 16:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Episode 676: Supernatural Selection Thanks for your help on changing that text. Couldn't figure it out >_> Didn't find anything on text color in the tutorial.Kibafool 17:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) HEY!! Little Talk Bubble How would I go about making one like you and Chocolancer D= they look really cool and make everything easy to read.Kibafool 18:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Annoyed I know I haven't contributed or been on the IRC, but I'm still not ready to go back to editing. But anyways...just watching these anons thoughtlessly create an article for a forum thread damn well pisses me off. You think we're being trolled? Or maybe they keep mistaking our site for Wikianswers? ChocolancerCL-528 01:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :One of the anons messages was picked up the spam filter. But, the anons' comments don't seem boty to me, so erm, if they keep repeating themselves in the exactly the same way, then yeah, they're bots. Also, I was thinking of making a text dump forum where we could just dump the anon's comments in. And since we've had…four or so in the past few days I think that means that we're getting more readers. So that's good, I guess. :/ And speaking of Wikianswers and trolling, I think this is very funny. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Hahah...a hissy fit? Where? I've never been to FFWiki for months now and I've never bothered to look... ChocolancerCL-528 21:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure I don't give off hissy fits. But it's still pretty funny anyway. :/ [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 21:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Forum:Introduction Hi ScatheMote, I'm Austin, a member of Wikia's Spam Taskforce. I deleted Forum:Introduction because it was a spam article created by an IP address who created the same page across several other Wikia wikis. If you notice any more suspicious IP addresses, feel free to report them at the Volunteer Spam Task Force wiki (though you'll need to request editing rights first).--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I suspected as much. But anyway, thank you for the alert. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Spam filter? Our little friend has made another spam page, but I can't make a template edit because the spam filter for some reason is preventing me from doing so. The word mentioned to be blocked is "Hey!", the article name...It's really weird...could it be an exploit in the system? EDIT: Eeehh...the new messages template on the top of my page won't disappear. It's annoying. ChocolancerCL-528 18:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The spam filter seems to only affect normal users. It's incredibly annoying. Well, at least I get to block a spambot. :/ And I have no idea what's causing the new messages thing to appear, so maybe you want to bring that up with Wikia. :/ [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It went away, thank God. It's probably just a minor glitch. ChocolancerCL-528 21:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hello, SardaMote Hey, it's NeoBahamut. Just wondering if I could get your help on a hack that I'm doing that you might be interested in. I'm taking a Final Fantasy VI Rom, inserting 8-Bit Theatre sprites, and molding it to the 8-Bit Theatre story line. Since you've read all the comics, it'd be nice to have you as a consultant...so what do you say? You in? The God of Death :Sure, I accept. If you have any questions about the storyline, you can ask me. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Wait, we have a what now? Why was I not informed? Pakopako 19:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Are you talking about the template? You used the template, just in raw code form. It's easier to use the shorthand version showed here. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Durrr. I R DUMB. Pakopako 15:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) hiMooseramuel 04:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) A funny thing happened on my way into the Wikia today... The Random Quote gave this, which after looking at the template and the episode, I couldn't figure out how it gave this: :Fighter: "I think I'm bored out of my mind." :Black Mage: "I think you'd first need a mind to be bored out of." :— Episode 096: Kant We Have an Intelligent Discussion for a Change?, " }" There were links to the characters, but not to the episode itself. Pakopako 19:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Since you won't have access to a computer on your (or my) birthday, I just wanted to wish you an early happy th birthday! 10:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Scathe! ChocolancerCL-528 14:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh. I see StM picked up a new hat. (Happy belated!) PakoPako 18:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! ^.^ [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) April Fools! Image Galleries YOU!!!! Why did you change my editing to Red mage!!! Write back soon!!!!!!! Of course Red Mage is gay. It's not his cross-dressing. Why won't you read episode 898. Thief says Red mage has a RAGING MAGE BONER. RM says he does not as far as he knows. Thiefmage 22:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I have proved the supereme Chocolancer wrong. By the way before I joined the wiki I sent you a message about the walkthroughs on the Final Fantasy Wiki. I especially like your FF VII it was awesome! Have you met my good pal..... RAGE MAGE!!!!!! He is my brother. Well thank you very much. Help!!!!! Thiefmage 02:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC)ScatheMote how do youget user boxes Please write back with a answer. Thank You so much!!! Thiefmage 02:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Thanks so much. I think you are really cool. Thiefmage 15:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC)I can't stop them from jumbleing up can you please help. I can't get the symbols to come up all I get is this ¨¨ Ç À. Help! User boxes Rage Mage 18:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Scathmote how do you get pictures on your user boxes?